LEGO Island 3
Produced by BZPower member Tacku Nuva and built on an older version of the Unity3D engine, LEGO Island 3 is a Fan Made continuation of the LEGO Island series of games. This game Plot After waking up from what may have been the best dream in his life, Pepper Roni finds a different LEGO Island than what it had been a few hours ago. Buildings destroyed, cars crashed and worst of all... BricksterBots roaming. He finds Sky Lane under some rubble and learns that The Brickster was sprung from jail by his army. During the battle to catch him, the Power Brick was split up and the resulting energy blast destroyed much of the island that was not destroyed by weaponry. After finding Bill Ding and a medical intern with amnesia (who thus could be Enter or Return), Pepper and Sky venture to the Information Center. The Infomaniac informs them that there is a boat in the building's long-forgotten basement, which they name the SS LEGO Island in memory of their fallen home. The five escape LEGO Island and the BricksterBots destroy the Information Center shortly after. Their first stop is LEGO City. The Brickster has also been to LEGO City. The city is deserted, and the streets are littered with empty cars and concrete blocks with warnings to avoid the Brickster and his army. Pepper finds his old friend Luna Rom inside an abandoned garage. Gameplay LEGO Island 3 is more like a role playing game then any other LEGO Island game. The player has health, energy, items, skills, and a party. For the first time since LEGO Island I, there are multiple characters to play as. LEGO Island 3 has more locations than any other LEGO Island game, and the player has a voice in choosing the order in which he plays the levels. LEGO Island 3 features a combat system that is a mix between real time combat and turn-based combat, where you target enemies and damage is decided by a dice roll. Characters LEGO Island 3 features many characters from many different LEGO video games. Ties to other LEGO games LEGO Island I *The appearances of Pepper, Brickster, Mama, Papa, Nick, Laura, the Infomaniac, and many more are carried over from LEGO Island 1. *The design of LEGO Island in LI3 looks remarkably similar to that of that of LI1. *The mystery of Bologna Roni is elaborated on in LEGO Island 3. *The boat that the Infomaniac used to build LEGO Island is named and seen in LI3. *Much of the music in LEGO Island 3 comes from LEGO Island 1. *The Brickster in LEGO Island 3 looks very similar to his LEGO Island 1 counterpart. LEGO Island 2 *Nubby Stevens references the disappearance of Enter and Return, and how they were replaced by Pete Bog. *Adventure Island appears. *Castle Island appears. *LEGO Island sports a space port, radio station, and skate park. LEGO Island Xtreme Stunts *The Director is mentioned on the news ticker in LEGO City. *Xtreme Stunts, the movie that was the focus in LEGO Island Xtreme Stunts, can be bought on the bootleg DVD stand in Pirate Bay. *Lucky Larry appears on LEGO Island. LEGO Racers 2 *Sandy Bay is featured. *Xalax is mentioned in the Sandy Bay level, and will appear later in the game. *Mars appears in LEGO Island 3. Reception LEGO Island 3's reception on BZPower has been widely positive from members in the community. It has received a three and a half star rating from the BZP Software Library as well as a "Best Audio" award.